


Carpenter, Fisherman, Father

by closetpsycho



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angrboða the cutie, F/M, Floki the father, Helga the mother, Torstein the friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Floki is afraid he'll drop her.<br/>Father!Floki moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpenter, Fisherman, Father

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately crave more Father!Floki in the next season

”I don’t want to drop her-”

“You won’t drop her. I’ll only be a while,” Helga smiled, transferring the child to Floki’s arms. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before disappearing into the crowd of the market and Floki soon lost sight of her. Angrboða cooed like any other babe would in their parent’s arms, and Floki looked down at the blue eyes and tufts of blonde hair. Beautiful as her mother.

“Floki!” Torstein came up and clapped him on the shoulder. Floki was startled but held on to the human in his arms, pressing the little bundle closer to protect her against the cold. Torstein came around to stand in front of him and peeked at the child, “A beautiful daughter, Floki.”

Floki exhaled sharply, knowing very well it was an honest statement, but fear nagged the back of his mind. His gaze flickered from Torstein to Angrboða, a cautious smile on his lips, “Looks like her mother.”

“She has your laugh,” Torstein beamed, teasing the little one with a wiggling finger. Angrboða reached out and Torstein allowed her to grab the fingertip. The little girl giggled loudly in appreciation and Floki’s mouth twitched with joy. “Will you stay in Kattegat for the wedding?” Torstein asked.

Floki nodded, “Yes, yes, Helga is soon returning with new furs for Angrboða.”

“May I hold her?” Torstein asked, looking very much like he was expecting permission to be granted.

Floki took a preparatory breath before beginning the struggle of handing over his daughter to another. As soon as his fingers left Angrboða’s blankets he felt colder. He watched closely as Torstein rocked the little girl back and forth in his arms. He wanted her back. Torstein seemed to notice his displeasure and handed the little miracle back quickly. Floki felt safer when he held her. Angrboða would be safe with her father.

Torstein pressed his lips together, “Floki, is everything alright?”

“I don’t want to drop her,” Floki managed to grind out between his teeth.

Torstein actually laughed at him, “You won’t drop her, you idiot.”

“But-“

“Oh, be quiet Floki. Ragnar have never been more afraid than when he was faced with his first son. It is new and frightening. But you will be a good father, I am sure of it,” Torstein said, confide illuminating him and Floki wished he had some to spare.

“I just don’t want to drop her,” Floki persisted, keeping his daughter as close as he could. Angrboða tugged on his tunic with her tiny fingers and he shifted so he could grab her hand. Her fingers instinctually closed around his thumb.

“You don’t want to let go of her at all,” Torstein chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Someone grounding him was exactly what Floki needed. His head was high in the trees sometimes and he was a joker, a trickster with fleeting thoughts and ideas that needed immediate testing. Helga kept him grounded, and now so did Angrboða.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...


End file.
